Ensuring proper operation of many devices that use liquefied natural gas (LNG) requires controlling the boiling pressure and temperature of the LNG delivered to the device. Controlling the boiling pressure (i.e. saturation pressure) of LNG in onboard vehicle fuel tanks is of particular interest. Conventionally, fuel delivery systems keep the saturation pressure, or boiling pressure, of LNG sufficiently high to ensure pressure is available to drive the natural gas to the engine of the use device.
In use device systems that include an onboard pump, the vehicle tanks that store LNG can utilize the onboard pump in place of venting vaporized natural gas. This increases the LNG holding time in the vehicle tank before venting of gas is necessary. In the course of delivering LNG, the liquefied natural gas absorbs heat, such as during pumping and other normal handling. To effectively remove heat and deliver LNG to the vehicle tank of a use device, the location of means for removing heat from LNG could be in the path of liquefied natural gas delivery, after the dispensing pump, on the way to the vehicle tank. Such configurations achieve lower LNG saturation pressures while dispensing liquefied natural gas to a use device.